vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 2
Title: The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 2 Players: Elizabeth Maxwell and Polly Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Some of the battles in the larger war with the Visitors are a lot quieter, and a lot more personal. ''LOG BEGINS '' Elizabeth Maxwell checks the room door in near silence, assuming that none of the main occupants will be around, and looking in. Polly Maxwell is tied to the foot of the bed, still sleeping. She looks so sweet when asleep… Elizabeth Maxwell awws quietly at that, smiling, and checking the thermostat, and whether she has a pillow. Polly Maxwell is just laying on the bed, no pillow, and no covers, just in her jeans and plaid shirt. Of course, her pistol is gone… but did Julie check her for weapons? Elizabeth Maxwell checks her over and sighs slightly, slipping just out for the closet, to get her a pillow and blanket should she want one, slipping back in quietly after. "poor thing…" Polly Maxwell slowly wakes up, hearing voices, that she mistakes for Robin's, "Binna?" She asks before her eyes open, "Wha' Happ…." her eyes open, and she immediately goes cold, "Oh, it's you… the Bitch Freak." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little. "Yes, its just me. Since no one else is around to check on you." Polly Maxwell watches Elizabeth, maybe she'll get close enough to punch, "Let me go. You have no right to hold me." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "I'm not the one holding you. Julie is. It's a usual side effect of being considered an endangerment to everyone here." Polly Maxwell shrugs, "Julie always did like you better than anyone else named Maxwell…" She shakes her head, and says softly, "My old room… I slept here until Dad decided to send me and Katie to visit Mother's Sister in Chicago… Almost like he knew something was going to happen…" She shrugs again, and says softly, "So, how did he taste, Lizard?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "I was not lying to you last night, though I doubt you heard any of it. After all, it intrudes your own warped little version of reality with actual facts." Polly Maxwell smiles slightly, "Fine… You didn't eat him… but you couldn't save him either. What good is having special powers, if you can not save the ones you love? Or did you even try?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "I did try. He's the one who told them to drag me off. I was trying to pull him away from the console when he did. You don't think I want to put blame on people sometimes, as well? The door should have been guarded better than it was. It'd been a year since any of them had done a combat operation. The guard should never have gotten a shot. Took three people to drag me off. I still wake up swearing once in a while, thinking the autopilot would have done what we were wanting done. They were afraid it might get tampered with remotely." Polly Maxwell smiles slightly, "I wondered how you would send the blame to someone else… Found a way out of it, in your own mind anyway…" She shrugs slightly, "Let me Go, Niece… Let me go, and than get yourself, and everyone else in the Resistance off the Ranch. You have no right to it… MAYBE your Mother would, but I see she is also missing… did she get killed too? Katie and I have more right to this place than you do. Get off." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "I'm still trying to find her. I am looking. If she's trying to get here through enemy controlled territory, she may have wound up sidetracked. Until and unless she gets found dead, she's still listed as the owner of the ranch. However unofficially. In terms of officialism, it had to be put under a fake name, to keep it from being under continual threat of attack just for the name attached to it. If they thought any of us were still living here, it'd be blockaded completely, or set up for them to try trapping anyone coming down from the dust zone. You were safer and better off in Chicago where you were… Katie. You didn't bring Katie with you, did you? I'm hoping you were smart enough not to risk a little kid in a war zone." Polly Maxwell just shrugs, "She is safe, don't you worry about that. Not that you would… You the one who spit your Venom in her face, for a fucking doll." Polly's voice is soft, almost conversational. "Do you remember that?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "When I was what, a week old? and knew nothing. You seem to take very much delight in goading me on. It isn't going to work." Polly Maxwell smiles, "Come a little closer, I'll goad you more…" She winces as she moves her leg a bit, the one some idiot shot her in. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little. "Keep acting like that, and you'll be left tied to the bed until there are enough people to tie you up completely, and dump you off in the wacko ward somewhere." Polly Maxwell rolls her eyes slightly, "And why shouldn't I be Wacko? My mother was killed… My Father Killed. My whole life destroyed, by the Fucking Visitors, and my niece is one of them! I bet you even eat your food Raw." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "No, I don't." Not entirely a lie, she usually doesn't, anyway. "You somehow think I want them back any more than you do? I've been going out with the rest of the people here and getting shot just as much, trying to get rid of them again. I don't see /you/ going out and standing up to them. Too busy thinking of insults to shove at me at gunpoint?" Polly Maxwell says softly, "I'd join the resistance… but they all say I am too young." She shrugs, and checks the leg binding again. She closes her eyes at the feel of the bullet still in her leg. Of course, she is too proud to ask for medical attention. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "They said that about me as well, at first. I just kept ignoring them and going along anyway. They just want to keep you safe from the fighting, is all…" she pauses at that. "Did they fix you up after last night?" She glances down the leg, and at the closed eyes. Polly Maxwell shakes her head slightly, but remains quiet. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and fishes around for a medical kit. "I'm not exactly as good as the doctors, but if they didn't, something has to be done about it. They should have fixed everything last night…" Polly Maxwell shakes her head slightly, "I don't want you touching me…" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "Fine, I'll look around for one of the doctors then. If it isn't taken care of soon, it could get infected." Polly Maxwell shrugs, "Better than having you touch me… You don't touch me, or Katie, ever again." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "You're the one who decided to come down here with gun in hand. You're lucky, anyway. If you weren't a relative, you'd probably have been shot as a collaborator, or shipped off to Juvenile hall up north by now. Especially for shooting at a recent CIA spook like Tyler." Polly Maxwell smirks, "Like no one here has wanted to shoot that prick?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs. "Won't dispute that. Just that the rest of them haven't gone as far as to actually do it." Polly Maxwell shrugs, "Oh well. Sometimes it takes a 'Kid' to show em the light…." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs. "Maybe. Mostly people just continually give him a hard time. Besides, sometimes he knows something useful. Especially since he's one of our WLF contacts as well." Polly Maxwell rolls her eyes and says softly, "Just go away…" She turns her head to look away from Elizabeth. ''LOG ENDS '' Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Maxwell-Family-Saga